1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a medicine for preventing and treating hepatic cancer in lower animals, and more particularly to a medicine containing 2,3,4,5,6-penta-o-acetyl-D-gluconyl isothiocyanate as a major component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of chemical and biochemical medicines for treatment of cancer have hitherto been reported. Many conventional medicines, however, are of limited value, in that the effectiveness in treating the cancer is poor, the toxicity is high, and/or it is necessary to administer large doses, thus, various problems have arisen in making practical use of such medicines.
It has therefore been the subject of a long and continuing search by those engaged in this field to develop cancer preventing and treating medicines which are free from the above-described problems of the prior art medicines, that is, medicines which exhibit lower toxicity and high effectiveness even when used in small dosages.